Hidden Love
by PhotoMunky
Summary: Naru finally hits his breaking point with Mai. Will he be able to fix what he's broken and find the love that he has hidden from those close to him or will he lose Mai forever
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my second fanfic for ghost hunt and im kinda giddy and that Itll be good for you guys. SO on to the important stuff. I donot own ghost hunt or any of its characters.

Please review suggestions for this story are welcome as well because i as a writer want to please my readers :) and with that pease enjoy the first chapter

His heart is cold, almost dead, because he has forgotten how to love. His eyes hold no life, because when she left he died. He gave up on any chance that she might return to him. He waited 3 years for her to walk through that door and hear her call out 'Good morning', her voice still fresh in his head.

But three years and nothing. He spent every day locked up in his office keeping busy with whatever work or research he was set on. He spent every night locked up in his bedroom pacing the floor wondering what his next move would be.

In truth, Naru was frustrated, out of his mind, and alone. The day she left, kept playing over and over in his head. The blue eyed boy always kept his mind running with certain things he could have done or said to make Mai stay. Then sleep would overcome him and he would fall asleep annoyed and angry with himself.

**Flash back**

Naru had entered the office that morning finishing up with a case the day before. Mai came waddling in behind him, crutches on both sides of her. She had sprained her ankle during the Hiro-umi Case. She didn't think nothing of it seeing as worse had happened to her once before.

Naru on the other hand probably on the breaking point with all of her misfortune snapped.

"YOU IDIOT, The next time you decide you want to play the heroine, think before you act. YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!." Mai shocked at the sudden outburst was about to speak but was interrupted by the raging narcissist. "Naru… you know worse has-"

"I don't care. You need to stop putting yourself in those kinds of situations. My God, are you that much of a dunce to put yourself in harms way. What is the matter with you?" He turned and stopped short of his office door and took a side glance at her. Tears threatening to break free like a dam bursting out were evident on her face. "Honestly why do I even keep you around, your more trouble then you are worth… Be useful and make me some tea."

"Make it yourself" Naru not expecting her to respond was not what shocked him. It was her tone of voice and the dead look in her eyes. Tears finally surfaced and streamed the pale skin of her cheek. "I'm not paying you to stand around and cry like a child, go and make my tea" She slowly met his gaze and gave him a wary smile. "You're right… you're not paying me to stand around at all…"

Mai dropped her gaze to the floor "I quit" and with that said she walked out of SPR. Naru smirked thinking to himself _she'll be back tomorrow morning cheerful as ever._

**End of Flash back**

He had said those words three years ago. Since then he received no news of her disappearance, where she went, when she left, no phone calls or letters, no pictures or clues. She was gone. Forever he thought…

Naru stood up from his desk and looked around the office. Everything was in its place; he did notice that the shelves did need a little dusting. He walked to the door and looked around once more before closing up for the night. Lin had already packed up for the night and had gone home. Naru took one last look about the vicinity, shut the lights out and closed the door. Another day gone, what would tomorrow bring…


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey Everybody! _

_It's Torresd1391 here with another chapter for you. I want to thank everyone who has read the story so far, thanks for the great reviews, you guys are awesome. I know this chapter is a bit short and I'm sorry for that but I hope you like and of course as always I'm writing for you guys and want to please my readers so any ideas and suggestions are always welcome._

Morning, it was beautiful as ever. The sun was shining and there was a warm breeze that swept through the grass. It was the kind of morning that would have made Mai smile brightly. Naru thought to himself opting to walk to work instead of having Lin drive him to the office. He passed a few shops on his way and a small familiar scene began to play in his mind, one that he saw many times on days much like today. Naru knew the drill and the skit always acted out in the same manner.

_He had imagined Mai walking into SPR with her smile more harmonious than any other usual day all because of the warm weather. On days like today she went straight for the kitchenette to make Naru his tea, not bothering to wait for his command. She would walk into his office and greet him with a warm smiled good morning. She would leave him be for about an hour before returning to him with another cup of tea and ask him if she could leave early on a count of the beautiful weather. Of course he would always give her the same answer, she'd lose her smile, stomp out of his office muttering insults at him before slamming the door._

Of course he would never admit to her that if she left to admire the beautiful weather he would be upset because he couldn't admire the beautiful person she if she left.

Lin was already at the office when Naru had arrived. He looked over at the empty desk, that used to be resident to his spirit-magnet assistant, shook his head to clear whatever thought that was running through his mind. A sound, Naru jerked his head up; it had come from his office. It wasn't a sound anyone would be alert about because it was so subtle like the sound of a tea cup being gently placed down on a desk…A Tea Cup!

Naru threw open his office door and with speed switched the lights on. If his fair skin was able to become anymore pale, now would have been the perfect time for it. Naru slowly moved forward and stopped a few inches short of his work area. There on his desk to the side of his notebook … steaming hot cup of tea.


End file.
